Blaine's Obliviousness
by Violet-Purple
Summary: This a summary of what Blaine could have been feeling in the episode Original Songs.  Blaine has a lot of realizations.


I do not own any characters, settings, or background based on Ryan Murphy's idea.

"Wait! What?" Blaine thought, "Did Kurt just say that? OMG! I'm an attention whore! What can..."

Kurt looked back at him expecting something from Blaine, but there was nothing. He didn't care, though, because it was true what he said and went back into the room to study with the other guys.

Blaine didn't say anything for a while through classes, but by the end of they school day he was back to talking somewhat. He had tried to ignore Kurt most of the day from the embarrassment of it all. He never thought about all the attention it took away from the other talented guys in the group, but he still kind of liked it. However, he didn't like hurting Kurt, though he couldn't dwell on that, because the council did decide on who picked each solo. It wasn't his fault it was usually him. He thought about this while looking through a catalog at home with two suits in different but opposing colors. This helped making him feel better along with being pestered by the other Glee guys about this and that.

By the next day he was back to his old self almost forgetting about the whole thing with Kurt. In the Glee room he was spewing out his new idea of have red coats with blue striping. Then Kurt walked in, and any feeling of anger over the small dispute had disappeared. Kurt, dressed in all black, was clearly upset.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Pavarotti's dead. I expect a stroke."

All Blaine wanted to do was comfort Kurt at that moment and completely missed the fact that he was insulted again by him.

Then Kurt started singing, which Blaine was a bit caught off guard but didn't mind at all, especially with the circumstances. It was more from the heart than he had heard Kurt sing, which was saying something because he always managed to put plenty of emotion in songs. He sounded so good that he needed backup in singing, so Blaine started urging everyone to support Kurt.

Then after the one line Kurt sang and he started moving some note inside Blaine moved in his chest. He turned away to try and decipher it, and boom it slammed into him, "Oh, there you are, I've been waiting for you forever."

After this realization he wants to see Kurt and not take his eyes off him despite the fact of Kurt's tear stained face. Slowly, he smiles from the depth of Kurt singing and the knowledge he found a guy who he thinks likes him back.

The song is over, and who rushes to his side, Blaine or at least Blaine tries to before remembering that Kurt is a little upset with him about the whole solo thing. Kurt, though, does come talk to him for comfort, though it isn't exactly how they always talk. This sinks in Blaine's stomach and he truly wanted to hug and kiss him to make everything all better. Kurt, however, has to leave since Glee club is over for tonight. He came in late, Blaine realized, because of how upset he was over Pavarotti.

That night Blaine couldn't even gather up the Courage to text up more than a couple of times. The texts Kurt sent back to him were mostly short and finally ended in him wanting some alone time.

Blaine's stomach rolled, but he had to find a way to make Kurt feel better. More importantly he couldn't let the guy he wanted, his best friend, to suddenly disappear. The ache of Kurt not being around increased with the realization of liking him.

Then it came to him, a duet with Kurt. Not only would that help him spend time with Kurt so he could try and make Kurt forgive him, but he could spend more time with him when Kurt needed it, like always. The question was how could he convince the council. He would have to pull his new strings he had discovered, thanks to Kurt, to be able to do this.

The next glee club he walked in the room Kurt who by that time seemed to be in a better mood, which made Blaine a lot more happier. He seemed to be forgiven, but just in case he didn't want to give up on his plan. He really did want to spend more time with him and this was a lot easier than asking him out, at least that was what he thought.

Somehow he got them to debate about the regional songs, even though it seemed like it was already sure thing.

Then they finally threw him the ball, asking him for his opinion on what song to sing, and it was perfect time to get his plan rolling.

They agreed more heartily than expected, but no complaints from him. It was sweet that Kurt considered other guys, but that wasn't going to cut it with Blaine.

Now all he had to figure out was how to confess to Kurt or at least make him happy.

What would be something else that bothered Kurt about him?

Observance wasn't exactly Blaine's strong points, and explaining when he found his blunders wasn't either. This was harder than to be expected so after a while for frustration he finally just concentrated on what song to sing and would get back to that later. A lot of top 40 songs went through his head, but somehow they didn't seem right. It was yet another realization that he spent a lot of time on songs he liked and are current that he didn't quite think what song Kurt would like. So he delved into his brain for another song, and even searched on the internet a little or a good song Kurt would like. Then he thought of a song that not only conveyed some of what Kurt may have been feeling, but he was sure that Kurt would be impressed, in any case.

Maybe then he could confess, after practicing that song for a while that was so perfect for them.

The next day happened...

"Here goes nothing" thought Blaine. He took a deep breathe and walked nonchalantly in, "I'm just gonna ask him to practice, no big deal."

Then he saw Kurt and he looked absolutely beautiful hovering over who knows what, "What's that?"

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," said Kurt calmly. He could tell he was really into it but that wasn't going to stop Blaine. He wanted him more than ever now to posses his entire attention.

"Well, finish up I've got a perfect song for out number and we should practice," Blaine said confidently, but felt the complete opposite.

"Do tell," said Kurt.

"Good sign, he's not upset I'm interrupting," thought Blaine, "But oh, look at that smile. I could melt right here from those dimples."

Even though he could go on he knew he had to answer, "Candles by Hey Monday."

"I'm impressed! You're usually so top 40," Kurt's words echoed familiarly.

"Well, I just wanted something more…emotional," slipped out of his mouth half hoping that Kurt would pick up what he meant and half hoping he didn't.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

"Oh, crap, he did pick up on this. Well, you might as well see how this goes," Blaine thought to himself.

"…Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh! There you are! I've been looking for you forever." He couldn't tell what Kurt was thinking and part of him wanted to run the other way, but an aching need of having to know, to put everything on the line was here inside him. He put his hand on Kurt's as he hardly couldn't keep his hands of the beautiful boy, "Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me," his heart pounded, "About you." The hand was so soft but there was still no definitive reaction from Kurt. He had to move on, and explain to Kurt fully, no questions asked.

This was hard, "You move me Kurt…and this duet would be just be another excuse to spend more time with you."

Then he tried the true leap of faith, barely even thinking just feeling he leaned in to kiss him. All he wanted to do was kiss him. Kurt's lips barely moved for a moment and Blaine hoped it was from shock than anything else. Then he reciprocated more until Kurt's hand moved behind his head and onto his cheek which felt wonderful. But he needed to let Kurt deal with this. It was all too much, but he took a couple more seconds before he parted.

Emotions from embarrassment to satisfaction to relief flowed through him. He wanted more but he wanted to give Kurt space after all he had been though.

"Um..we should...we should practice." He said with as much composure as he could muster.

"I thought we were," Kurt said with a huge smile.

Blaine's heart pounded with glee. Nothing could make Blaine more happy than to submit to what he thought was Kurt's wish. He lunged at Kurt again fully realizing how much he wanted them to be together.


End file.
